This invention relates to a system for controlling an object interacting with a user and environment, and particularly to that for adapting, to a user, behavior of an object capable of behaving in an autonomous manner, thereby creating behavior highly responsive to the user or environment.
Heretofore, various controlling methods have been available for controlling an object in accordance with a user""s demands.
In such controlling methods, normally, the user sets a desired target value at output, and the object is controlled in such a way that the output matches the target value, while feeding the output back to a control system which compares the feedback and the target value to adjust the output. In the above, by feeding the output back to the system to adjust the output, the output of the object to be controlled can approach the target value, thereby achieving control satisfying the user""s preferences.
If a target value is inputted by the user, it is relatively easy to obtain output close to the user""s preferences. For example, a temperature of air controlled by an air conditioner is an easy object because the relationship between output (cooling or heating air) and a target value (temperature) is simple, and thus anyone can set a thermostat of the air conditioner at a target value. However, if the relationship between output and a target value is complicated, especially in a control system wherein changing a target value affects not only one output but also other outputs, only a skilled person can change the target value.
Further, since humans have emotions and such emotions affect momentary preferences, for example, even if an object or device is designed specifically for one individual user, it would be difficult to control the object in such a way as to always satisfy the user.
In the above conventional control system, output from the object is designed to always approach the target value. Thus, the longer the object is used, the easier the prediction of behavioral patterns becomes for the user. If the user can predict the output from the object, the object cannot be used for creative assistance to the user""s intellectual work or desire.
An objective of the present invention is to solve the above problems associated with conventional control systems, and to provide a control system which allows outputting an adequate value ultimately giving the user more satisfaction than does a value obtained from the user""s direct order, particularly using pseudo-emotions and a pseudo-personality generated in the object in response to the user and environment. The object can develop with respect to individuality in accordance with the user or with use by the user.
One important aspect of the present invention attaining the above objective is to provide to an autonomous device behaving adaptively to a user, comprising: (a) a sensing unit which senses signals of the user""s command and predetermined signals relevant to accomplishment of the command but not part of the command, said predetermined signals including user-related signals and user-unrelated signals; (b) a recognition unit which recognizes the user""s command, a current user-related status, and a current user-unrelated status based on the sensed signals of the command and the sensed predetermined signals; (c) a first memory which stores and updates the recognized command, the recognized user-related status, and the recognized user-unrelated status; (d) a pseudo-personality-forming unit which establishes each element of predetermined pseudo-personality elements based on the user-related status accumulated for a predetermined period of time in the first memory to form pseudo-personality, said pseudo-personality-forming unit memorizing a predetermined relationship between the predetermined pseudo-personality elements and the user-related status; (e) a second memory which stores and updates the formed pseudo-personality, wherein updating takes place under predetermined conditions; (f) a pseudo-emotion-forming unit which establishes each element of predetermined pseudo-emotion elements based on the user-related status and the user-unrelated status stored in the first memory and the pseudo-personality stored in the second memory to form pseudo-emotions, said pseudo-emotion-forming unit memorizing a predetermined relationship between the predetermined pseudo-emotion elements, the user-related and user-unrelated statuses, and the pseudo-personality; (g) an autonomous behavior-establishing unit which selects a pattern of autonomous behavior based on the user-related and user-unrelated statuses, the pseudo-personality, and the pseudo-emotions, said autonomous behavior-forming unit memorizing a predetermined relationship between patterns of autonomous behavior, the user-related and user-unrelated statuses, the pseudo-personality, and the pseudo-emotions; (h) a commanded behavior-establishing unit which constitutes a pattern of commanded behavior in accordance with the recognized user""s command; (i) a behavior control unit which controls behavior by combining the selected pattern of autonomous behavior and the constituted pattern of commanded behavior based on a predetermined priority order; and (j) an output device which outputs the controlled behavior.
In the above, the external information or environment information can be omitted if the device is used under limited circumstances or if the external or environment information has nothing to do with accomplishment of the user""s command or if the user so desires.
The device to be controlled in the present invention is not limited, and any device such as an engine in a motorbike or a car, an outboard engine in a vessel, an industrial robot used in machine tools, a pet robot used at home as a pet, a motor used in electrically-driven vehicles, a touring assist system equipped in a car, a conversation robot, a research assistance system, or the like can be controlled by adopting the control system of the present invention based on the same principle as the above. By modifying items included in information to be processed, the control device can be controlled in the same way. In any case, according to the present invention, the control device, to which the present invention is adapted, is likely to be equipped with quasi-intelligence.
In the present invention, another important aspect is to provide a method for adapting behavior of a device to user""s characteristics, to which method the aforesaid device is adapted.